Antigos horrores Futuros amores
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Como será que foi o primeiro dia de aula de Lily e James Potter?


**Antigos horrores. Futuros amores.**

**D**escemos do trem e fomos guiados por um homem estranho até um grande salão rústico com quatro grandes mesas desocupadas e uma ocupada pelo corpo docente de Hogwarts. Quando apareceu uma mulher de meia idade que deu ordem para aproximar os alunos novos dela e disse:

- A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts dá as boas vindas aos novos alunos do primeiro ano. Colocaremos esse chapéu em vossas cabeças e ele dirá à casa que irão pertencer; essas casas serão como uma família de vocês; tudo de bom ou de ruim que fizerem á ela afetará. – Dizia uma mulher de longos e lisos cabelos louros. – Quando disser seus nomes dêem um passo á frente e sente-se nessa cadeira.

- Em qual você acha que a colocarão?- perguntei á Ashley, uma amiga que havia conhecido no trem.

- Não sei Lily. Eu não conheço muito sobre Hogwarts; meus pais são trouxas, e foi um susto enorme quando recebi a carta.

- Eu também nasci trouxa. – Respondi á ela. – Mas eu ouvi um garoto no trem explicando para o outro assim: Aqueles que vão para a Grifinória são os metidos a heróis, aqueles que vão para a Sonserina são metidos a sangue-puros, aqueles que vão para a Corvinal são os metidos a cdf, e aqueles a quem o chapéu seletor envia á Lufa-Lufa são os que não são metidos a nada, justamente porque não se encaixam em nenhuma casa.

- Ah! Essa foi ótima. - Disse Victoria, outra garota que estava com nós. Eu sou sangue-puro, mas não quero de jeito nenhum ir para a Sonserina; meus pais disseram que se eu fosse para lá ele me deserdaria.

_- Evans, Lily_. - Disse a mulher.

Não sabia o que fazer. Bem, o óbvio seria dar um passo á frente e ir de encontro ao chapéu seletor. E foi isso que fiz. Não queria dar vexame. Sentei na cadeira e esperei a sentença de morte. Ou de vida.

- Hum... Muito esperta; inteligente; de certo seria uma Corvinal, mas vejo que tem uma coragem muito grande... - _Grifinória, Grifinória, Grifinória_... Pensava enquanto aquele chapéu falava. –... Mas a coragem fala mais alto... Será?Grifinória ou Corvinal?Mandarei você á casa da ilustre Rowena Ravenclaw ou darei a honra de pertencer à casa dos guerreiros?- _Grifinória, Grifinória, Grifinória._ Continuava pensando. – Você fez a sua escolha, e como são as escolhas que devo respeitar; melhor que seje... Grifinória!

Ah que alívio.

_-Hathway, Ashley._ - Disse a mulher.

_-Grifinória_! - Disse o chapéu.

_-Leeds, Victoria._

_-Grifinória!_

- É tão bom que todas nós estejamos na mesma casa. - Comentou Vicky.

- É verdade. - Disse Ashley e eu em uníssono.

- Lily, você conhece o James Potter?- Perguntou Vicky.

- Não, quem é esse?- Perguntei.

- Aquele de cabelo desgrenhado e de óculos. -Respondeu.

- Não, nunca vi na vida, por quê?Você o conhece?

- Ah sim, conheço. Os Potters são muito amigos dos Leeds aqui no mundo bruxo; eu os conheço desde quando nasci, pessoas do bem, todas pertencentes à Grifinória desde muito tempo; eu pensei que o conhecia, porque ele não tirou os olhos de você.

- É verdade – Disse Ashley- Também tinha percebido, mas como sou trouxa não sabia se isso era normal, eu vi que quando o chapéu seletor começou a falar um monte de blá blá blá querendo te colocar na Corvinal mas não sabendo se seria melhor na Grifinória eu percebia que ele estava mais nervoso que você.

- Não Ashley, aqui tudo nessa área é parcialmente igual ao mundo trouxa, se ele olha demais deve estar afim; a única diferença e que fazemos feitiços.

-Então... Será? Fale mais sobre o que você viu, eu estava tão preocupada que nem percebi, diga.

- Então, quando o chapéu disse: Grifinória, o coitado deu um suspiro aliviado e cochichou alguma coisa para o garoto que estava do lado dele. - Falou Ash.

- O Potter e mais dois garotos não pararam quietos no trem, eu vi, acho que eles viram que tinha um "filhote de Black" no trem. – Disse Vicky mudando de assunto bruscamente.

- Quem são os Blacks?- Perguntei.

Sem duvida havia tanta coisa para aprender por lá.

- Eles são uma família completamente "nariz-empinado" quase como os Malfoys. Os Blacks vêm de uma linhagem enorme, todos pertencentes à Sonserina, quase caí para trás quando o chapéu mandou o Black para a Grifinória. Ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse. Acho que o James percebeu que ele poderia ser diferente e por isso que estão conversando, e afirmo, acho que o Potter está afim de você Lily.

Será?Mas como? Entrei hoje na escola, cai de pára-quedas perto de um monte de bruxos. Ele não deve ser mais um daqueles sangues-puros que ficam apenas caçoando de trouxas como eu. Não gostei dele.

- Olá Victoria, como vai? Não irá me apresentar sua nova amiga?- Perguntou James Potter

Não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele veio, como ele veio e porque ele veio.

Para falar a verdade, sei sim.

- Ah! Claro. Lily, Esse é o James Potter; Potter, essa é Lily Evans.

- Muito prazer, pelo jeito tem uma moça com rosto de anjo e olhos cor do céu na nossa casa, Godric Gryffindor sempre admirara o mundo celestial, concerteza ficaria feliz por um corpo celestial fazer parte da casa que fundou. - Disse James com uma voz de locutor de rádio.

Pelo menos ele deveria ser poeta.

- Obrigada James Potter, sinto-me lisonjeada.

Ai que mentira! Até minha coruja faria uma poesia melhor que essa.

Talvez não...

- Espero que a veja mais vezes.

- Concerteza nos veremos, afinal, estamos na mesma casa. - Respondi tentando ser irônica, mas até que ele era bonitinho.

- Vicky, mande lembranças ao Senhor e a Sra. Leeds - Disse ele.

- Claro Potter, mande aos seus pais também. - Respondeu Vicky.

E ele foi embora.

Será que a Vicky não estaria gostando dele? Afinal, se conhecem desde criança... Bom perguntar.

- Vicky, você gosta do Potter?- Perguntei descaradamente.

- Não; apesar deve ser muito legal, não. É serio.

- Ah.

- Você não acha aquele Black uma gracinha, meninas?- Ela perguntou.

Ah! Ótimo, era do Black que ela estava afim.

- Tem quem goste - Disse Ashley.

- Concordo. - Respondi.

Será que valeria a pena investir no Potter?Acho que não. Muito estranho ele, já no primeiro dia que vê uma garota começa a atirar poesias melosas pelo ar.concerteza faria aquilo para todas que visse na frente. Confirmo, não gostei dele.

Será que o tempo mudará minha idéia?

Talvez sim, talvez não.

O mais provável.


End file.
